A Family Bond
by RedRosePetal
Summary: As the battle between the Pharaoh and Yugi gets into full swing, someone interrupts. What this person does to the Pharaoh makes him re-think what he was about to do. A choice is discovered. Which family bond is stronger?
1. Chapter 1

So this is a new fic idea which came to me all of a sudden. Currently has no plot line I just thought this could be a good idea. On that not I have come up with a sort of story line...

Put it this way if you guys don't like it or I can't string this out into a plot line then I will remove it.

To be honest I'm not sure about it..

But apart from that I hope you like it :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

X

* * *

X

**Chapter One - An Unfortunate Reunion**

"BEHOLD THE THIRD EGYPTIAN GOD!" The Pharaoh cried, his voice seemed to bounce off every stone in the underground chamber.

A golden light filled the chamber and a golden sphere appeared in front of the Pharaoh momentarily before it unlocked itself leaving a spectacular dragon in its place. The third Egyptian God stood tall with the other two, towering over the opponent. Yugi stared up at the three Egyptian Gods, how was he supposed to defeat the Gods. Looking over at the Pharaoh he saw the determined look in his eye. As much as he wanted to free his closest friend, he was not sure whether he could defeat the Gods.

A slow, patronising clap broke the silence and made all but one person wear a confused expression. The Pharaoh's expression had turned from a determined look to a look which was something between shock, fear and anger. As everyone else turned to look at the source, the Pharaoh did not. He chose a spot somewhere above Yugi's left ear. A figure came behind the Pharaoh and sneered at him.

"I see those rumours are true," the figure whispered sinisterly, "You know how to control the Gods. But to me you are still a pathetic little kid."

The Pharaoh shivered involuntary but did not change his expression or gaze.

"And, I see that this duel is to set you free. So you can return to the afterlife but I have to disagree with this. You don't deserve to rest. I want you to suffer, forever because that's what you deserve."

The figure grabbed Atem roughly by the arm and forced him to the ground. The figure then looked up at Yugi.

"Leave the platform." He stated.

Yugi looked from the Pharaoh, on all fours on the ground, and the man glaring at him.

"Leave!" The man screamed.

The man grabbed the Pharaoh again, but he pulled his arm back in a awkward and painful position.

"Or, I break his shoulder."

Yugi met the Pharaoh's eyes, those eyes were telling him to do as he was told, before stepping off the platform and joining the others who were watching in horror. The man let go over the Pharaoh's arm and grabbed this hair instead, forcing him down on to his back. Then sat on top of the Pharaoh, this man was much heavier then the Pharaoh which inflicted pain on him, but he did not let it show. Sneering down at the Pharaoh the figure said;

"Haven't you got anything to say."

In defiance the Pharaoh spat in his face. The man did not take that too well, he smashed the Pharaoh's head on the stone slab under him. Then drew a studded dagger and held it to the Pharaoh's throat.

"I've tried so many times to dispose of you and finally you are right where I want you. Now do I make it fast or take pleasure in watching you go slowly."

The Pharaoh's eyes widened. While the other man just sneered.

"I shall take pleasure in watching you either way."

The other man took the dagger away from the Pharaoh's throat and placed it back in it holder. He then grabbed the duel disk attached to the Pharaoh's wrist and forced it off his arm without even loosening the strap. There was the unmistakeable sound of something cracking. No one needed to ask what that sound had been. Even after that no one, who were watching the pair, made a move to try and stop what was going on, they were all to shocked and frightened. Horror filled all their veins as they watched what happened next. The figure took the dagger and on the arm, which had once held a duel disk, drew the dagger up the arm. As he dragged the dagger up the Pharaoh's arm, slicing the skin open, he was sure to press down, hard. The tiniest of whimpers came from the Pharaoh but he stubbornly bit his lip stopping anything else from leaving his throat.

Once the work was done, the figure stood smirked down at the Pharaoh. He lent in and whispered in the Pharaoh's ear.

"This is what welcome you'll get from the rest of the family, nephew. I think the nicest thing to do would be the dispose of you and make sure you never make it back home. After all we are family and what they'll put you through is much worse. _Much_ worse."

The man swept past the on lookers and out of the chamber. Yugi was the first one to move, sprinting over to the Pharaoh. The Pharaoh's left arm was covered in blood and two of the fingers were turning black or maybe purple. Dropping to his knees beside the Pharaoh he looked down on his pale face. The Pharaoh's eyelids were half closed and breathing was uneven as he tried to mask the pain he was feeling. Yugi put out a hand and placed on Yami's cheek. Recognising the touch, the Pharaoh opened his eyes wider and tilted his head upwards to meet Yugi's eyes. As Ishizu and the others came running over, Yugi gently lifted the Pharaoh so that his head was resting against Yugi's lap.

Ishizu gasped as she saw the state of the Pharaoh. As quickly as she could, she ripped a long piece of cloth off of her skirt. She then began wrapping the wound, she was so careful as she could see that her actions were hurting the Pharaoh. Yugi was gripping the Pharaoh's good hand and letting him squeeze it. The time seemed to be going at warp speed after that. As soon as Ishizu had made a make shift bandage, which was rapidly redder by the second, Marik lifted the Pharaoh into his arms. The Pharaoh was still very much conscious, the adrenaline and survival instinct was taking over. They reached the Jeeps, which were still parked outside, in seconds and before getting in they all checked for the figure who had done this to the Pharaoh. Having confirmed he was nowhere to been seen, they climbed into the Jeeps and raced off towards Cairo. All the time they were speeding towards the city, Marik and Yugi made sure to keep the Pharaoh talking in an attempt to keep him conscious.

**...**

The waiting room was quiet, Yugi and the others were really the only ones there. The Pharaoh had been taken by the doctors at least an hour and a half ago. An hour and a half, and still no word.. nothing. All they could do was wait.. and wait... and wait. After, what felt like an age the door to the room open and two doctors stepped inside. They turned to Yugi,

"You're Atem's brother, correct?"

The doctors had asked for the Pharaoh's name so they had put 'Atem' down because.. well that was his name but Yugi couldn't get used to that.. to him the Pharaoh was still Yami.

"Yes, is he ok?"

"Please, follow me." The doctor stated.

Yugi followed, as he did he tugged at Grandpa to come to. The doctors were quick to question this but when Yugi had informed them at this was his Grandfather they continued to walk. They came into a room with an oak table. Sitting opposite the doctors Yugi gripped Grandpa's hand and waited for the doctors to speak. It was only as he waited that Yugi noted the clipboard in the doctor hand. This sent his imagination into overdrive.

"Your brother's injury is serve. It seemed the knife has actually cut through a muscle in his arm. To fix that we need to surgically fix that. So there are two things we need from you." The doctor pushed the clipboard across to Grandpa, "First we need permission from you to perform this. "

"What's the other thing?" Yugi asked.

"Blood."

X

* * *

X

Cliffhanger! Pwwf not really hahaha

Please review because I need you opinon whether I should continue with this.

I am also writing the first chapter of the other fic but give me a few days to do that but I will try to be as quick as I can.

On a different note.. I'm on Facebook now! :D Just type in RedRosePetal and you should find me but there is a link on my profile to it..

I will see you very soon in my other story. :D


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to my reviewers! **SerenePanic, Atem-Fan4eva, Atem, kate, Guest**

I really do appreciate it and HUG!

Well, I guess because you guys liked this so much I will continue with it :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

X

* * *

X

**Chapter Two - A Generous Donation**

"Blood? He needs blood?"

The doctor nodded, "He's lost a lot of blood and needs a blood transfusion or he might not make it through the surgery."

"I do it." Yugi said, stand away, "I'll donate blood."

The doctor smiled, "I hoped you'd say that. But we'll need to cross reference you're blood with his to ensure you're a match for him."

"Won't that take awhile?" Grandpa asked.

The doctor sighed, "We will be as quick as we can."

**...**

Yugi sat with a cup of water in one hand and a stress ball in the other. An intern walked out of the minor procedures room, a small bag of Yugi's blood in hand. It was a long shot that Yugi and the Pharaoh had the same blood but they had to hope. Since he and the Pharaoh looked so similar there had to be a chance that they would share the same blood. Carefully, Yugi stood and made his way out of the room and back to where the others still were. He had to be so careful, just standing made him feel dizzy but the intern had ensured that he'd been fine in a few minutes. Entering the waiting room his friends were automatically at his side asking him if he was ok.

"I'm fine guys.. it the Pharaoh we need to worry about." Yugi said, sitting down on the nearest chair.

The Pharaoh had to be ok, right? Nothing was going to happen...right?

**...**

The Pharaoh was lying on a rough hospital bed in an emergency room. For someone whose arm was continuously bleeding but at a much slower rate now, he was pretty calm. Yeah, he felt very drowsy and wasn't really aware of what was going on around him but still he was pretty calm. An intern came into the room with a bag of blood in his hand. Hanging it up with a bag full of clear liquid, he then connected it to one of the small tubes which were inserted in the Pharaoh's wrist. The blood trickled into Atem's wrist. The nurse who had been sitting with the Pharaoh the whole time watched him even closer now knowing that she would need to watch for any reactions. Hopefully no reactions would occur.

But a reaction did happen, within a matter of minutes in the blood entering the Pharaoh. The Pharaoh's breath caught and he started to pant. The nurse beside him jumped to her feet and placed a hand on his forehead. She snapped her attention to the intern who was standing in shock opposite her.

"He's having a reaction, this is not the right blood. Are you sure the lab gave you this blood?"

"I-I.." The intern stammered, "I never sent it to the lab."

"YOU WHAT!?"

"This blood came from his brother I..I thought they'd have the same blood type."

The nurse gave the intern a furious look, "Page Doctor Hassan. Now!"

The intern rushed from the room. This left the nurse who was quick to stop the blood from going into the boy's wrist. As she played with the IV bag a machine behind her beeped loudly. Looking round she saw that the boy's heart rate was increasing. At that moment Doctor Hassan, the doctor had just been talking to the boy's brother, raced into the room with a couple of nurses and another doctor behind him.

He barked orders at the others round him. The original nurse, who had been in the room when the reaction started, carefully placed an oxygen mask on the Pharaoh's face. Atem was anything from calm now, tears were rolling down his face and he was taking big breaths of the oxygen to deal with the pain he was in. The nurse brushed a few of the boy's hair off his forehead, in a way the comfort him.

As the doctors and nurses battle to stabilise Atem, the intern re-entered the room looking like he was about to be shot. Doctor Hassan looked at him,

"How the hell did this happen?"

"I didn't send the blood to the lab."

"And why would you do that?"

"I...I assumed that they would share the same blood."

"Well, let this be a lesson. You should have sent the blood to the lab, if you had none of this would have happened. Right now the blood is being rejected and all the toxins are rushing towards his kidneys and if we don't stop this now then he could go into kidney failure."

The Intern bit his lip and looked down at the ground.

**...**

There had been no word for any of the doctor since Doctor Hassan had excused himself from the room a fairly long time ago. Yugi couldn't help but begin to feel quite worried. He knotted his fingers together growing more and more anxious, he wanted to know what was going on. After what seemed to be an eternity the doctor returned with the intern who had taken Yugi's blood. Both wore solemn expressions.

"I'm afraid that the blood you donated was not sent to the lab to check whether it matched your brother's."

Yugi waited.

"The blood was given to your brother and I'm afraid he had a bad reaction to it."

"What does that mean?" Grandpa asked.

"The blood was rejected and has actually made his condition worse, we are having to watch his kidney function in case they fail. We've had to sedate him and we're about to rush him into surgery. But, he still needs blood. I know this is a lot to ask but would any of you be willing to donate if you're a match."

There was silence for a moment before;

"I will." Joey said.

"Me too." Tristan added.

Then Tea, Duke and Ryou all agreed to help. Yugi thanked them a million times and was genuinely touched at how his friends all pulled together to help the Pharaoh. A matter of moments later five samples of blood had been sent off for testing. They all waited impatiently waited for the results and time seemed to be teasing them by going so slowly. Joey took to pacing while Yugi squeezing the stress ball extremely hard. The minutes ticked by and _finally_ the doctor returned.

"Well, Mr Wheeler and Mr Taylor you are both matches for Atem. Would one of you be willing to donate?"

Joey and Tristan glanced at each other, the same crossed their minds.

"You said he's lost a lot of blood right?" Joey said.

The Doctor nodded, "He has and he's being prepped for surgery right now."

"Why don't both me and Tristan both donate blood I think he's gonna need as much blood as he can get."

Doctor Hassan nodded and escorted Joey and Tristan to a minor procedure room. Both boys donated around about a pint of their blood and it was quickly sent off to the Operating Room where the surgery on the Pharaoh had started.

That was when the _very_ long wait started. The hours ticked by and still there was no news. Kaiba made an excuse and left very quickly. But everyone else stayed, spreading out on the chairs in the waiting room. The time went on and on. Tea, Ryou and Duke fell asleep. But Joey and Tristan found a way to amuse each other and keep them awake;

"Hey Joey, I just realised something."

"What?"

"We've got the same blood type."

Joey pulled an incredulous face, "Jeez Tristan how long did it take you to work that out."

"No, what I mean is that I've got your dirty blood!"

"Dirty? Tristan what the hell are you on about?"

"I mean, I going to become an idiot! Like you."

Of course Tristan was only kidding and was attempting to make the time pass but Joey still leapt at him. But as these two had recently given blood it was not long until they gave up. The night had well and truly set in when the doctor returned. Yugi and Grandpa were the only two who were fully awake when the doctor returned.

"How is he?" Yugi asked, standing.

The doctor smiled, "He's alright, he pulled through the surgery and we have repaired the damage. His arm will be stiff for some time and once we are satisfied that the incision is healing he shall immobilise his arm to allow the broken fingers a chance to heal."

Yugi sighed in relief, "Can I see him?"

"Of course, come follow me."

Yugi looked back at Grandpa, he nodded to Yugi. Yugi followed Doctor Hassan to a one of the wards on the surgical floor. In these wards were patients how had recently had surgery or were waiting for surgery. At the nurses' station the doctor opened the door into a private patient room. The Pharaoh was lying in the bed, he was unconscious with an oxygen mask over his mouth.

"He still hasn't come round from the surgery yet which is why he's got the oxygen mask and is so close to the nurses' station."

Yugi walked over to the Pharaoh's side and took hold of the Pharaoh's hand, stroking the skin with his fingers.

"Yugi, I need you to be aware of something." Yugi looked up, "We'll be watching his kidney functions for a few hours because of the reaction to the wrong blood."

Yugi nodded and the doctor excused himself. Yugi looked at the Pharaoh, he looked so peaceful and in some ways Yugi didn't want to disturb him, but at the same time he wanted to ask the Pharaoh if he was alright. So, Yugi waited.. stroking the Pharaoh's wrist.

X

* * *

X

Again, brotherly love guys nothing esle.

Sorry I took awhile but I haven't be well this week :S

Please review because well you just awesome..

I still don't have a plot line for this but I know where I want to take it which is better then nothing I guess :S XD

I shall see you soon!

Follow me on Facebook! Link is on profile! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to my reviewers!**, Atem-Fan4eva, kate, SerenePanic, SweetPearl,** **Akai22878****, Atem, **

I really do appreciate it and HUG!

I had something really important to say, but I've forgotten what it was.. :S

Still no full story line but I know where I should go..

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

X

* * *

X

**Chapter Three - Rise and Fall**

_"Father! Look! Father! Father look!" _

_The four year old young prince held up a blue flower, waving it above his head as his father, the Pharaoh, came towards him. The Pharaoh came over to his son and took the flower from him._

_"Ah, yes. Well done my boy. Is this the only one here?" _

_The four year old prince smiled a very sweet smile, "Yeap, I checked all the brushes with flowers and there are no more in any!" _

_The Pharaoh smiled broadly and scooped the young prince into his arms. The prince laughed his childish laugh and wrapped him arms around his father's neck._

_"Do you know what reward your going to get my son?" _

_The amethyst eyes widen as the boy wondered what kind of reward would be coming. The Pharaoh raised one hand and tickled the prince. The prince gave out a very childish laugh which would brighten anyone's day. The cute father and son moment ended when Shimon came over and called the Pharaoh away for business. He set the prince back on ground before walking away deep in conversation with Shimon._

_The little prince watched them go before a bird above him caught his attention. He watched it fly over him before chasing after it. Of course the bird was very high up in the sky but all the same the little prince ran after it. He laughed as he tried to stay level with the bird, he was too busy watching the bird above him that he did not notice the foot which poked out from a hidden spot. The prince fell landing hard on the floor. In fact the poor prince managed to scrape his cheek on something. As any four year old would, the prince began to cry. Priest Aknadin emerged smirking down at the prince before pulling a sympathetic face._

_"Oh, my poor prince." _

_The crying prince looked up, "Uncle!" _

_The Prince reached up to Aknadin, Aknadin picked the boy up and observed his nephew's bleeding cheek._

_"Come, let's take you to your father."_

_Aknadin carried the prince into the palace and located the Pharaoh in the throne room. The Pharaoh had his back turned to door but as soon as he heard crying he turned. He saw the prince in Aknadin arms and immediately went over to Aknadin, taking his son into his own arms. The prince, again, wrapped his arms around his father's neck. _

_"The prince took a nasty tumble in the courtyard."_

_The Pharaoh nodded to his brother and turned his attention to his crying son. Embracing his son, he gently rubbed the Prince's back to calm him down. He also asked Shimon to send for the boy named Mahad. As the nine year old boy, Mahad, entered the Prince's calmed down, his eyes blood shot from the tears he'd shed. The Pharaoh addressed the boy, Mahad, setting the prince on the ground;_

_"Mahad, take my son to the infirmary" Mahad nodded, taking hold of the Prince's hand," Oh, and you are to stay with him at all times now." _

_Mahad nodded again before he gently led the little prince off._

**...**

Yugi had lost track of time now, he had been sitting by the Pharaoh's bedside for god knows how long. Yet, the Pharaoh still slept on. The Nurses had come by to remove his oxygen mask telling him that they were positive that it would not be long now until he was awake, that was nearly an hour ago now. Yugi rubbed the Pharaoh's hand, _come on wake up!_ When Atem did not respond Yugi rested his hand against the hand he was holding. Unknowingly, within a few moments he was asleep.

**...**

"You're on my fingers." A extremely quiet whisper broke through Yugi's dream.

Still convinced he was dreaming Yugi ignore this and let his dream continue. The hot dog danced around him. _No! Stop dancing! I want to eat you!_

"Yugi, you're on my fingers."

That awfully quiet whisper came again. _No, Mr Hot dog you don't have fingers._ Yugi jerked as the realisation of who was speaking to him. Yugi slowly raised his head, the Pharaoh's eyes were still closed. But he was sure that Atem had just spoken to him.

"What? What did you say?" Yugi asked, biting his lip as he waited.

"I said you were on my fingers." Atem spoke in a very quiet whisper.

Yugi smiled as the Pharaoh's eyelids flickered and _very_ slowly opened. He looked _so _groggy and _so _tired. Their eyes meet and Yugi smiled sympathetically at the Pharaoh.

"How do you feel?"

"Like I've been squashed under a pile of rocks."

Yugi noted how quiet his voice was, how tired he sounded and that the Pharaoh was upset. Yugi smiled again, then climbed onto the bed. He slipped an arm around the Pharaoh's shoulders allowing Atem to rest against him. Carefully, Atem moved his injured arm to rest against his chest.

"You'll be alright, just sleep Atem."

The Pharaoh nestled into Yugi and closed his heavy eyelids. The breathing that followed a few minutes later told Yugi that the Pharaoh had fallen asleep. He rested his chin on the Pharaoh's head and gathered him in gently.

The Pharaoh slept and after a while Yugi gently disentangled himself from him and made his way back to the waiting room where he thought his friends were still waiting for him. But he found the waiting room empty. Confused, he asked nearest nurse but she told him that they had left hours ago. Returning to the Pharaoh, Yugi could not help but feel disappointed in his friends. They had waited all day with him but now they were gone and who knew where they were. Once in the room he hopped onto the end of the bed, where Atem was still sleeping his breathing was uneven but Yugi failed to notice, and pulled out his phone. Dialling Joey's number.

"Hey! Yuge! How's the Pharaoh?"

"He's ok, he's sleeping now. But I was wondering, where are you guys?"

"We were told we couldn't stay in the waiting room any longer so we've got rooms at a nearby hotel. Kaiba and Mokuba left, they said they couldn't stay. Duke and Ryou are going home tomorrow as well, they just can't afford to stay out here but the rest of us we gonna stay."

"I see.."

"Don't worry Yuge.. we'll be back tomorrow."

Yugi nodded, but then realised Joey could see that. They chatted on the phone for a while before a movement from Atem caught his attention.

"Joey I have to go."

Yugi placed his phone in his pocket and moved over to the Pharaoh. He wasn't looking so well.

"Atem?"

The Pharaoh clapped his good hand to his mouth and Yugi paled knowing what was about to happen. Looking around he grabbed a small plastic bowl and gave to Atem, who promptly threw up in it. Yugi ran out the room and called for anyone to help. In a flash two nurses were tending to the Pharaoh, while Yugi stood back waiting with bated breath. Throughout the night, loads of test, incluing at least three different blood tests, where carried out on the Pharaoh who really was not looking very well. Yugi did his best to calm him, reassure him but that was difficult as he was slightly panicking himself. The worry for the Pharaoh kept the weariness away.

The morning came so quickly and with it an answer to what was wrong with Atem. Joey had text him saying they were down in the lobby. Yugi wanted to see them but knew that the answer was coming. Doctor Hassan told Atem and him what was going on. Yugi left the Pharaoh's room very quickly, almost running to the lobby. He located Grandpa and embraced him tightly.

"Yugi? What's happened? Is the Pharaoh alright?" Grandpa asked.

"O-one of his k-kidneys is failing. He n-needs a t-transplant." Yugi sobbed.

X

* * *

X

I'm very mean...

Yes Mahad is 5 years older then Atem but that is what the websites say...

Please review! I'd be grateful! :D

Follow me on Facebook! The link is on my profile!

Thanks for reading I shall see you soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to my reviewers!**Akai22878, ****SerenePanic, Atem-Fan4eva, kate, Atem**

I really do appreciate it and HUG!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

X

* * *

X

**Chapter Four - Support System**

Yugi sobbed into Grandpa's shoulder while the others just looked dumbstruck. Grandpa had to take a moment to absorb what Yugi had just said. But he knew that Yugi needed to be with the Pharaoh right now, he would need all the support he could get. He pulled Yugi out his embrace and cupped his cheeks with both hands.

"Ok, Yugi. Shh, calm down." Yugi let out more sobs, "Come on, you need to be strong for him. " Grandpa gently lifted Yugi's head so the latter was looking at him, "He needs your support more than ever now."

Yugi nodded and took a couple of deep breaths as he calmed down. He motioned for Grandpa to follow him, before they went Yugi turned to the others,

"I'll see if they will let you guys come up."

The others nodded and found chairs to sit on. Yugi lead Grandpa to the room where the Pharaoh was. As they entered they saw the Pharaoh with his good hand over his face. Yugi went over to his side and gently took hold of the hand. Atem jumped slightly, having not expected the touch, but relaxed when he saw Yugi. It was clear by his face that Atem was not happy about what they'd been told.

Yugi smiled at him, "Don't worry, I'll be here the whole time and so will everyone else. Ok? You're not alone."

"I'm scared Yugi, I..." He started but broke off.

Yugi could feel slight shaking coming from the Pharaoh so Yugi wrapped his arms around the his neck, pulling him into a gentle embrace. The Pharaoh had very rarely admitted to being frightened, and in this situation no one could blame him. Yugi could feel that his t-shirt was slightly damp from the tears that the Pharaoh was obviously shredding. A few moments Yugi broke off the hug, smiling down at Atem. At that moment a nurse came into the room, pushing a machine into the room. The nurse smiled sweetly as she came to Atem's side. She disentangled various wires before attaching to Atem whilst saying;

"This machine is only going to keep a eye of your heart, nothing for you to worry about."

She also put a plastic clip on his middle fingers which would measure his pulse.

Yugi smiled to himself, as he saw the Pharaoh trying not to let any worry enter his eyes. As the nursed past Yugi, he was quick to ask whether the others were allowed to come up. He was only allowed to bring four more people up. Yugi nodded, walking back to the Pharaoh.

"Do you want the others to come up here?" He asked,

"I.. I don't mind."

"Well, I'm going to get them because I know they want to see you."

The Pharaoh's small smile told Yugi that he wasn't bothered either way. So, Yugi made his way out of the room while Grandpa took up a position beside the Pharaoh.

As Yugi entered the lobby the others stood.

"Hey, guys! You can come up if you like." Yugi looked around, "I thought Ishizu was here."

"They were but she said that they had something to discuss so went back to the hotel." Tea said.

Yugi nodded, and motioned to them to follow.

"So, how is the Pharaoh?" Joey asked.

"He's not doing well, but he's the Pharaoh so he's trying to be strong."

"Do you know when the transplant will be?"

Yugi shook his head, "Soon.. I hope."

As they re-entered the room they moved to stand near the Pharaoh, all giving him sweet smiles.

"Hey buddy, how ya feelin'?" Joey asked.

"Alright... I think."

Joey grinned at the Pharaoh and gave him a _very_ gentle 'noogie', which made Atem smile. They all broke out into conversation, after a while Yugi and Grandpa excused themselves to get something to eat. That left Joey, Tristan and Tea with the Pharaoh. Joey took up the seat beside the Pharaoh. Atem turned to face him;

"I want to thank you.. both of you for helping me. You didn't have to."

Joey waved his hand, "It's no sweat man, we're your friends of course we'd help you."

The Pharaoh smiled at him, he was touched that his friends would donate their own blood just to save him. As he watched Joey and Tristan have their normal one o'clock argument the pain in his torso started to worsen. But he closed his eyes and tried to ignore it, slowly he drifted off to sleep.

Joey rolled his eyes at Tristan and slumped down in his chair, he glanced over at the Pharaoh. His eyes were closed in sleep, which was good, the Pharaoh needed sleep. But Joey noticed that the Pharaoh seemed tense, and he had a bad feeling it was not in a good way. Not wanting to disturb the Pharaoh while he was resting, Joey choose to keep a close eye on the Pharaoh and tell Yugi once he returned. The Pharaoh did not wake for a long time, he did not wake when Yugi returned. Not when Joey and the others bid Yugi a good night and left him alone with Atem. Yugi sat beside the Pharaoh and took hold of his hand. He frowned when Atem squeezed his hand. Atem's eyelids fluttered and opened slowly. Yugi looked at him curiously.

"Are you alright?"

The Pharaoh shook his head and he told Yugi. Yugi immediately got to this feet and ran out the room. He located a nurse and was quick to tell him what was going on. The next few minutes... or hours.. went quickly. A MRI was performed, along with an ultrasound. An IV was starting and the Pharaoh also had a nasal cannula to help him breath as the pain was somehow affecting breathing.

As the early morning sun began to peck out Yugi gently climbed into the Pharaoh's bed, _very_ gently moving him so Atem was leaning against Yugi. The Pharaoh was once again asleep, Yugi rested his cheek against Atem's head and he drifted off to sleep.

**...**

The others returned in the morning, coming into the room to see Yugi and the Pharaoh. The sight they saw made their hearts sink. It was obvious that the Pharaoh had deteriorated in the night. Yugi stirred from his sleep as he heard the others coming into the room. Grandpa was the first to speak.

"What's happened Yugi?"

"He's got much worse.." He took a deep breath before saying, "Both his kidneys are now failing. The doctor said we have to find a donor soon, he can't survive like this for long."

X

* * *

X

... I should go to jail for being this mean.

Yeah, I made Atem's health deteriorate quickly because well it can happen quick or slow.. I wanted quick! }:D

I'm sorry I took this long, I really appreciate you guys waiting.. I had something bad happen to me and that slowed this. I know you might be wondering why that slowed it but its personal so all I can do is apologise. Even now it is still in my mind. But yeah.. I hope you forgive me

Please review! I made more cookies (::)

Follow me on Facebook! Link on my profile!

Thanks for reading, see you soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to my reviewers!** Akai22878, Atem-Fan4eva, SerenePanic, bakurasgirl123, Atem, SweetPearl, dark yugi girl**

I really do appreciate it and HUG!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

X

* * *

X

**Chapter Five - An Unwelcome Visitor**

Yugi, Grandpa and the gang sat in a small conference room with two doctors sat opposite them with various pieces of papers.

"I know this is a lot to take in but this all very important and it is things that you need to know." The Doctor said.

That was the understatement of the year. The doctor had talked them through everything. He'd talked them through the treatment Atem was getting on at the moment. The procedure, the complications, rick and basically everything you could think to do with the Pharaoh's condition. But even with all this and the knowledge that the Pharaoh was at the top of the transplant list, it still didn't make up for the fact that every minute the Pharaoh got worse. He slept for most of the day now and the times he was awake it was like he was there but... wasn't. He did talk sometimes, but not often or for very long.

It was upsetting for Yugi see his closest friend go from being proud and strong, to well to be blunt.. weak. But Yugi did his best to keep the Pharaoh's spirits up, actually he hardly ever left the Pharaoh's side, apart from now.

"You understand that Atem is on dialysis now." Yugi nodded, "But he cannot survive like that for very long. The machine will buy him little time -"

"But you said, he's at the top of the waiting list!" Yugi interjected.

The doctor nodded, "He is but I need you to be aware of this."

Yugi sighed and feel silent, this was all a dream. It had to be, he would wake up anymore moment now and find this was all a dream. A bad dream. He pitched his arm... nothing. So this wasn't dream, this really was happening. Yugi sighed again, sinking lower into the seat as he continued to listen to the doctors.

X

* * *

X

There was a gently hum coming from somewhere to his right and actually that hum was getting quite annoying, but he would have to live with it. If that hum was to go away then his situation would get worse and he _really_ didn't want that to happen. At least his arm was immobilised, the doctors had made a special type of bandage which protected his incision but also immobilised his broken fingers. He was about to rift off back to sleep but a hand on his torso made his a flash open as pain blossomed. A pair of cold eyes were cold, harsh, bearing so much hatred. They glared at him before moving closer.

"So, you did survive. Why is that? Why do rats like you never die?"

The Pharaoh made no answer, just stared up at his uncle.

"I tried so many times to dispose of you but nothing _ever_ works. But have this known, nephew. If you ever make it out of here alive, I will be waiting for you. I will make sure that you never see the light of day light again!"

With that he pressed down on Atem's torso hard, causing the Pharaoh to writhe in agony. But the Pharaoh let no noise escape his mouth, he stubbornly kept it shut but allowed the tears to slid down his face. The force on his torso was gone, his uncle was gone but the pain was still there. He placed a hand to his face and continued to weep. He nibbled his lip as he tried his hardest to forget about how much pain he was in. A gentle hand took hold of his. The Pharaoh looked up at Yugi,

"Hey? What's wrong?"

Atem couldn't answer as the pain escalated again and he squeezed Yugi's hand. Yugi allowed him to squeeze his hand whilst reassuring him. Time went by slowly and eventually the Pharaoh calmed down enough to confess to Yugi.

"The man that did this to me," He indicated his arm, "He's.. he's my uncle."

Yugi blinked at him, "Your uncle? But why would your uncle want to kill you?"

Tears rolled down his cheeks again, "Because he always has. All through my childhood he tried to kill me."

Yugi wiped away Atem's tears and listened as the Pharaoh explain all about his uncle and the recent encounter with him which had left him in so much pain.

"He was here!" Yugi exclaimed.

The Pharaoh nodded. Yugi nibbled his lip before _very _gently pulling him into hug, rubbing his back to calm him.

"It's ok, he won't come back. I'll make sure of that."

Yugi repeated this for a while as he waited for the Pharaoh to drop off to sleep.

**...**

_The nine year old Prince crept up behind the unsuspecting brown haired girl. Creeping closer to her, he reached out a hand he tapped her on the shoulder. The girl jumped maybe a foot into the air and spun round._

_"Ra! You scared me!"_

_"That was the point!" The prince laughed while Mana rolled her eyes._

_"Well, now it's you turn go hide Prince. But no going in vases this time!" Mana said, firmly. _

_The Prince laughed, turned and ran from Mana. He thought that he should hide somewhere in the gardens, but somewhere Mana would never guess to find him. As he ran he looked around to find any sort of hiding spot. Running along the top of a small slope, he failed to noticed that one of the stone benches was in the wrong place. This would not have been a problem if there was not a tree root sticking out the ground. The Prince's foot got caught in the root, and before he knew what had happened his head smashed into the concrete bench. His vision darkened in a instant, his body rolled down the slope where a small pond lay at the bottom, there the prince came to a stop.. face down in the water._

_Priest Aknadin emerged from his hiding spot and admired the scene around him. He smirked, this would be the end of the prince. Walking away, he left the prince to fate. _

_.._

_Mahad stretched as he entered the garden, he'd been studying his magic for some time now. But he had been ordered by the Pharaoh to locate the Prince and keep an eye on him. Looking around for any sign of the prince or Mana, seeing none he sighed and walked further into the garden. His search for the pair was cut short when a scream thundered through the garden. A girl's scream. Racing off in the direction of the scream, Mahad found Mana standing at the top of a slope. Standing beside her, he looked down. The prince was lying face down in the water. Mahad wasted no time in rushing down to the Prince and pushing him out of the water._

_"Mana, go get the Pharaoh." Mahad called, but Mana did not move. "Mana!" _

_She nodded, and ran off. Mahad turned the Prince on his side and tapped on his back. He held his breath as he worked. His taps became harder as he desperately tried to get the prince to breath. He could hear running footsteps and he knew who was coming but the Prince was still not breathing. He heard the gasp of the Pharaoh. But then relief came as a choked cough broke the silence._

_Mahad very gently tipped the Prince's head in a way which allowed him to cough up all the water in his lungs. The Pharaoh was there in a flash, pushing Mahad aside and gently stroking his son's face. _

_"Oh my son." The Pharaoh said, watching the prince open his eyes, "My boy, how did this happen?"_

_That question wasn't really a question, more of a thought. He scooped his son in a hug, feeling the boy wrap his arms tightly around his father's neck. _

_"Come, let's get you warm." The Pharaoh said. _

_The Pharaoh gently picked the small boy and carried him inside. The Pharaoh carried his son all the way to his room, there he allowed his son to change out of his wet cloths and into dry ones. The Prince climbed into his bed and his father was sure the tuck the covers so they kept the Prince warm. _

_The Pharaoh then found a bowl of water and some spare cloth. Taking up a place beside the bed, the Pharaoh gently cleaned the blood off his son's face. As he did, the Prince was soothed off to sleep. _

...

_The Prince and Mahad made their way past another stall. The Pharaoh had allowed them to come into the town and the now fifteen year old prince was fairly excited, he was only allowed out of the palace with his father so it was natural that excitement would built up today. He studied everything on the stalls and the people around him. The towns folk were surprised to have the Prince in town but they did not boom bard him, the simply let the boy explore._

_Up on the battlements of the palace, the blood-thirsty uncle watched as the madness unfolded. It was all going to plan. This would work. This _would _dispose of the boy._

_There was a rumble of hoofs coming closer and closer. The Prince looked up from the stall he'd been looking at and located the party of galloping horses coming towards them. Mahad spotted them to and took up his position in front of the Prince. The horse rocket through town with complete disregard for anything in its path. Mahad tried to navigate a path through the horses to safety, but he was not completely watching what was going on around him._

_"Mahad! Look out!" The Prince cried. _

_As Mahad looked at the horse coming straight at them, he felt himself being pushed out of the way. Pain laced up Mahad's arm which he was sure he'd broken but he lay still on the ground waiting for the parade of horses to disperse. It wasn't long until that happened and Mahad got to his knees. He looked for the Prince, who he spotted lying not far from him. He crawled over to the unconscious boy, but he could not do anything as he too fell unconscious. _

_.._

_"How! HOW!? Why does this always happen to my son? What has he ever done!" The Pharaoh roared. _

_It was safe to say that the Pharaoh had been livid when he'd found out what happened in the town._

_"Someone explain this to me!" _

_A guard stepped forwards, nervously, "My king, it seems that some of the towns horse were set free and raced around the town. My Prince was with Master Mahad when they came rushing past. Mahad tried to get them both to safety but he did not see an oncoming horse, the Prince pushed Mahad out of the way but got hit by the horse. When we found them.. they were both unconscious."_

_The Pharaoh sighed, his son always protected Mahad even though it was meant to be the other way round. But he knew that Mahad and the Prince had a strong bond of friendship. _

_"Inform Master Mahad that he is not to blame for this." The Pharaoh said, before exiting the room. _

_He made his way towards his son, who was being attended to in his room. The Pharaoh had to be thankful that the injuries would heal and nothing would leave a permanent mark. As he approached his son's room a healer was exiting it._

_"Oh, My Pharaoh. He's awake now and seems in mix spirits." _

_The Pharaoh thanked him and entered the room. The Prince lay on the bed with both a arm and a leg heavily bandaged, he looked over at his father as he approached. Taking a seat beside the bed, the Pharaoh began to stroke the Prince's cheek and sighed._

_"My boy, I don't want you to leave the palace walls again without me. I don't want anything like this to happen again." The Prince was about to protest, "No, I just want to keep you safe."_

_The Prince turned his face away from his father, in a vain attempt to hide his tears. The Pharaoh leaned in and kissed the boy's forehead._

_"I'm just protecting you my son, I am just keeping you safe."_

X

* * *

X

Yeah lame ending but I couldn't think of a place to stop...

Thank you for being so very patient with me.. life got in the way this week :l

Please review :D because it is cookie time! :D (::)

Thanks for reading, I will try to post the next chapter _very_ soon :D

Follow me on Facebook! Link is on my profile!


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to my reviewers!** SerenePanic, Atem-Fan4eva, kate , DarkHeartInTheSky, Atem, SweetPearl, **

I really do appreciate it and HUG!

Thank you for the cookies!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

X

* * *

X

**Chapter Six - The Transplant**

Atem was getting worse, there was no denying it. The doctors were not allowed to touch his torso anymore as it would cause a great deal of pain. He was still on dialysis but that would not support him much longer. This was putting a strain on his heart, a nurse now had to sit in the room at all times. Yugi never left his side, Grandpa and the others had to bring him food because he would not leave. He just sat there holding the Pharaoh's hand, praying that at moment the doctor would walk in and say that they had found a donor. But he didn't. The minutes dragged to hours, the hours to days until it was nearly two weeks after the original incident in the underground chamber had taken place has past. There was still nothing, no news. All they could do was wait and reassure Atem who was beginning to lose faith. He managed to convince himself that there was nothing to be done, he wasn't going to survive. When he was awake, Yugi would always tell him that there was no way in hell he would let Atem die.

X

* * *

X

Doctor Hassan sat in his office, working his way through a pile of paperwork. Looking back he really should have done this all by now but he'd decided to go out with his wife rather than work through the paperwork. He sighed and continued writing. There was a knock on the door and a nurse walked in the room.

"Morning Doctor Hassan, I've got the notes on Atem Moto from last night."

"Ah yes, let me see."

He read the notes and sighed,

"We need to find a donor, he can't survive much longer."

"How long would you say he has?"

"I'd say a couple of days at most."

The nurse sighed, that poor boy he come into the hospital after being attacked and he wouldn't be like this if that intern had sent the blood to the lab. Now, his days are numbered unless they found a donor.

The nurse excused herself and Doctor Hassan returned to his paperwork. It wasn't long before he was interrupted again but this time is an emergency. There had been a reported mass causality and he was required in the ER. Rushing down there he found utter chaos and disorder everywhere. Immediately he took charge and barked orders to people around him. He was called away to various patients but as he was making his way to another patient a female intern came running over.

"Doctor Hassan!"

"Not now Doctor Mubarak."

"Wait no listen!" She got in front of him, "You have a patient with double kidney failure."

"Yes, why?"

"I've found a donor for him."

Now Doctor Hassan was listening, "What? Explain!"

"The donor was in the crash and we couldn't save him, so I looked at his driving licence and he's a registered organ donor. So I crossed referenced his blood type with Atem Moto's and they are perfect matches."

She handed him a file which confirmed what she had just said.

"Right, meet me at his room but first inform the nurse to prep the donor for organ recovery."

The intern nodded eagerly and hurried away. Meanwhile, Doctor Hassan hurried to surgical ward with the patient, picking up the patient's file as he went. Once he reached the room he waited outside for the intern returned before entering. Gazing at the pair in the room saddened him. Atem Moto's brother had not left his side since he had first been admitted. Now, finally, there was a possible turning point for them. The intern returned and they headed into the room.

Yugi looked round as the two doctors entered. He feared the worst as there was two of them. Atem was sleeping and Yugi was reluctant to wake him.

"Please tell me it's good news. I don't want to wake him if it's not." Yugi said.

Doctor Hassan smiled, "You can wake him."

Yugi suddenly smiled as he guessed what he was about to say.

"You've found a donor, haven't you?"

A nod was the response. Practically beaming, Yugi was quick, but gentle, to rouse the sleeping Pharaoh. Only once the Pharaoh's eyes were open did Doctor Hassan speak.

"Atem, we've found you some new kidneys and we'd like to put them in as soon as possible."

A small smile crossed the Pharaoh's face for the first time in days as he nodded. Doctor Hassan explained that once the organs had been taken from the donor they would come and get him. The doctors excused themselves and left. Yugi turned to Atem a big smile on his face. Atem met his gaze and return his smile. Of course, he was happy but apprehensive all the same.

The Pharaoh was taken after a short wait, Yugi stayed with him the whole time. He watched Atem slip unconscious from the general anaesthetic he'd been given. Watched them wheel him into the operating theatre. Sighing, Yugi proceeded to the waiting room where he found Grandpa and the others.

"They've just started." He said, sitting next to Grandpa. "They didn't say how long it would take."

"They wouldn't because even they don't know how long it will take." Grandpa said.

"Oh, Yugi." Joey interrupted, "Marik says that they'll pray for the Pharaoh."

Yugi nodded then said, "Why aren't they here?"

Joey shrugged, "Something about it being too crowded."

Yugi slumped in the chair, this was going to be a long wait. Tea sat next to him and squeezed his hand in reassurance. He smiled at her, he didn't need reassurance he knew that everything was going to be fine.

**...**

"Woah, that's one unhealthy kidney."

"Good thing it's coming out then."

**...**

Yugi took to pacing, he knew that it would be awhile but it was getting to a point where he could not wait much longer. He was anxious for news.

"Yugi, come on. Sit down." Tea said.

Yugi sighed and rubbed his face before sitting.

**...**

"Right, the first kidney is in. What do we wait for now Doctor Mubarak?"

"We wait for the kidney to turn pink."

They waited and waited.

"There! We have a live kidney!"

The was short applause before;

"Let's save the clapping until we have two live kidneys."

**...**

"Tristan! Put down the chunky bar! I called dibs on that!"

"You snooze you lose Joey!"

"TRISTAN!"

"COME AT ME BRO!"

**...**

"Right, second kidney in."

Once again they waited. And waited. And waited? Doctor Hassan gently stroked the kidney as if that would help it to turn pink.

"Why isn't it going pink?" Doctor Mubarak asked.

There was no answer.

**...**

Yugi took a slip of his drink and tried to keep his mind off Atem. It was approaching two hours since Atem had gone into surgery and there had still been no word. Whether that was good or bad, he wasn't sure. But he just had to believe that everything would be fine. After all it would be fine right? Everything would go smoothly.. right? ...Right?

**...**

"His pressure's dropping."

"Come on. This can't be happening to this poor boy."

**...**

He was pretty sure he'd fallen asleep on Grandpa's shoulder as when he awoke Doctor Hassan was standing in front of him. He knelt down in front of Yugi.

"How is he?" Yugi said, still slightly sleepily.

"He's just fine. He had a little scare when the second kidney went in and his pressure dropped."

"What happened?" Yugi asked, defiantly awake now.

"It's alright, he's fine. The kidney turned pink and he pressure returned to normal. He's just fine."

Yugi sighed and nodded, "Thank you."

Doctor Hassan smiled, "He wouldn't be awake for a long time, Yugi. Go get something to eat and sleep. Then you can come back."

Yugi wanted to object but his friends backed the doctor up so Yugi reluctantly agreed. They left the hospital and made the short journey to the hotel. Once there Yugi and the others had something to eat before Grandpa lead him to the a room. This was the room that Grandpa was in but it had two beds, one was a double the other a single. While Yugi hopped into the shower, Grandpa pulled out some clothes that Yugi could sleep in.

Once showered and changed Yugi sat on the single bed and looked at Grandpa.

"Do you know who did all this to Atem?"

Grandpa shook his head.

"His uncle."

"But why?"

"He said that his Uncle has always done it." He thought for a moment, "I don't know whether he'll want to go home after all this. What if he wants to stay with us?"

Grandpa set his hand on Yugi's shoulder, "Don't worry. If he does then you know he will always have a home with us."

Yugi smiled before laying down to get some rest.

X

* * *

X

COME AT ME BRO - I thought that was the greatest line for Tristan xD

Hehehehehehehehe

Did you like how I put in the snap shots of Atem's op? Did that work?

Please Review! COOKIE (::) And a hug! :D

Follow me on Facebook!

Thanks for reading I shall see you soon! :D


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to my reviewers!** SerenePanic, ****Akai22878****, ****DarkHeartInTheSky****, ****Atem-Fan4eva****, Atem, ****SweetPearl****, ****dark yugi girl**

I really do appreciate it and HUG!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

X

* * *

X

**Chapter Seven - Recovery**

Yugi slept for hours, in fact he slept through the evening and the whole night. Apparently he was exhausted. Grandpa came over to his sleeping form and tucked the duvet around his grandson before turning in himself, entering a world of wonder and dreams. Yugi awoke with a start, looking out the window he leapt out of bed whilst trying to be as quiet as he changed out of the clothes he'd slept in. He tried to be as quiet as best as he could but this failed and Grandpa sat up slowly.

"Yugi? What are you doing?"

"I'm going back to the hospital, I was gone way too long."

"I'm sure the Pharaoh won't mind, he'd understand. But Yugi, have something eat before you go."

Yugi smiled and nodded.

Yugi made his way down to the bar where he wolfed down toast before leaving the hotel and rushing back to the hospital. Once at the hospital Yugi headed in the direction of the ward where Atem had previously been although he was not sure whether he was there anymore. Going to the desk a nurse escorted him to the room where Atem was. Entering the room Yugi walked over so he was standing next the Atem's head. The Pharaoh was still not unconscious even though the anaesthetic had worn off hours ago. Sighing Yugi gently brushed the hair of Atem's face. He knew that there had been a slight complication during the surgery but had hoped that by now the Pharaoh would be awake and Yugi could stop worrying.

Yugi sighed and pulled up a chair, before sitting and taking Atem's limp hand in this. He rested his head on the bed and stared intently at the Pharaoh's fingers. Gently, he stroked the fingers he was holding and waited. The wait seemed to drag on and on and on with no result. In some way Yugi wanted to sleep but as he had recently slept for a fair long time, he was robbed of that opportunity. Yugi sighed and started the stroke the fingers he was still holding. A sudden twitch made him look up. The Pharaoh's eyelids were fluttering gently. Yugi gripped Atem's hand harder as he watched the eyelids slid open gently. Yugi smiled at Atem,

"Hey." He said, softly.

There was a quiet response, "Hey.."

"How are you feeling?"

Atem frowned slightly, "I'm not sure how to answer that."

Yugi smiled at him. "You'll be ok."

The Pharaoh frowned as if his mind was somewhere else. Yugi squeezed his hand which brought him back to the present.

"What's on your mind?"

"I'm... not sure what I want to do. I'm not sure I want to go home now, but I'm not sure I want to stay here."

Yugi signed, "You don't have to think about that now. All you need to do right now is concentrate on getting better. Ok?"

The Pharaoh nodded. They chatted for a while, like they used to when the Pharaoh lived in the puzzle. As they did Atem reflected on the bond he had with Yugi. He wasn't sure whether he was ready just to throw that all away. Of course he missed his family, especially his father, but his bond with them didn't feel as strong as it once had and that had nothing to do with his uncle's recent actions. They talked for awhile until the Pharaoh drifted off to sleep. Yugi smiled as he went to sleep, once taking hold of his hand. A few moments later and the doctor returned. He went through some information which would be useful to aid Atem's recovery. Upon asking how long Atem would have to remain here he discovered it would be a few days and depended on how well the Pharaoh responded to the post-op treatment. Yugi sighed and nodded.

X

* * *

X

Just over a week past and the Pharaoh was improving rapidly. Of course he was still very sore and maybe a bit stiff from the surgery. But he was miles better than he had been previously. He was awake more often now and his personality was starting to come out again. Yugi, again, stayed by the Pharaoh the whole time. He kept to the promise that he would not leave the Pharaoh on his own. He was true to his promise, as when the doctor informed them that Atem was ready to be discharged. Of course the Pharaoh was overjoyed about finally leaving this best after he'd been there for almost five weeks. Grandpa came to fill out the discharge papers while Yugi help Atem get ready to leave. Yugi happily pushed the Pharaoh in the wheelchair out of the hospital to the waiting taxi with Doctor Hassan and Grandpa followed behind. Both Yugi and Grandpa thanked Doctor Hassan over and over again once they reached the entrance. Doctor Hassan handed Grandpa the medical files to take back home with them. After one more round of 'thank you' they were off, heading towards the hotel.

Whilst being in the taxi Atem rolled down the window and enjoyed the wind blowing about. A short time later they were at the hotel. Joey, Tristan and Tea ran down the steps to greet them. Grandpa took the medical files up to the room while the others lead the way to meet the Ishtars to grab a bite to eat. Yugi did have to support Atem slightly because he was still stiff and sore. But apart from that the Pharaoh was in good spirits. After an amusing lunch, Yugi escorted Atem to their room which they would share with Grandpa to allow Atem time to rest. Yugi allowed the Pharaoh some privacy to wash.

Having washed the Pharaoh now lay on the single bed, his still bandaged arm laying gently on his stomach, and allowed himself to drift off to sleep. Yugi watched the Pharaoh for a moment.

"Yugi, go have some fun with your friends." The Pharaoh mumbled, apparently he had not quite fallen sleep. "You deserve it."

Yugi stared at the Pharaoh before Grandpa whispered;

"He's right. Go have some fun, I'll watch over him."

Yugi looked at Atem, who looked like he was fully asleep, and Grandpa. He nodded and left the room. He located his friends and they left the hotel to have some fun in Cairo.

X

* * *

X

Peaceful dreams. He was in the arms of peaceful dreams but something pulled Atem from that sweet dream embrace. A hand over his mouth and nose, made him awaken. He looked up at his uncle, a cruel smile on his lips. The Pharaoh tried to struggled but his uncle clamped his other arm around him stopping any struggling. Aknadin pulled his nephew from his bed and made him look at the two sleeping occupants of the room, before saying;

"This is the last time you will see them."

With that Aknadin dragged Atem, by his injured arm, from the room.

X

* * *

X

The return of the mad old uncle. I shall name him smacky face..? Don't know why.

Did you enjoy?

If you would like to tell him then...

Please review!

Umm.. I don't if you guys want cookies? Meh, here you go! (::)

Follow me on Facebook!

Thanks for reading I shall see you soon!


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks to my reviewers!** Akai22878, ****Atem-Fan4eva****, ****SerenePanic****, ****DarkHeartInTheSky****, Guest (aka dark yugi girl)**

I really do appreciate it and HUG!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

X

* * *

**Chapter Eight - Missing**

Yugi stretched and let out a huge yawn. He stretched his arms and hit Grandpa in the face by accident, he'd forgotten that he was sharing the bed with Grandpa. Luckily, Grandpa wasn't that bothered. Sitting up Yugi blinked slightly from the morning sunlight, looking over to where the Pharaoh had been he nearly had a heart attack. The covers had been thrown on the floor in a way which suggested that Atem had been pulled from the bed. Leaping out of bed he ran into the bathroom, but nothing. He ran down the corridor to his friends room, but there was no sign. He found Marik and the other two, nothing. He raced up and down the whole hotel but again nothing.

In a flash he was dressed and racing round the streets. He could find no sign of the pharaoh at all. Returning to the others they tried to plan out their next move.

"We should look around again, he can't of gone far." Marik said.

"But why would he go anywhere in the first place." Yugi protested, "He would need help to go anywhere."

Ishizu gasped, "The Pharaoh's Uncle! He must be behind this."

Yugi swallowed hard, it was the most logical answer. Atem had hardly wondered off by himself, so that must be the answer.

"But where could they be!" Tea cried, a little too loud.

"The Pharaoh's uncle might have taken him to the ruins as he does not know any places in the modern world." Odion said.

"Well, what are we waiting for!? Come on!" Joey called, all ready running off.

X

* * *

X

His back connected with the once stone pillar hard. Slumping to the ground, he automatically put a hand over his healing incision wounds as if it would help to relieve the pain. He looked up at his uncle as he approached. The Pharaoh tried to let no pain cross his face, he would not give this uncle the satisfaction. Aknadin crouched in front of Atem, a smirk crossed his face. Raising a fist Aknadin struck Atem across the face. Unfortunately, he was wearing a ring which left a nasty cut on the Pharaoh's cheek. Without saying another word, Aknadin proceed to beat his nephew.

After he was satisfied, he grabbed the Pharaoh's injured arm, again, and dragged him towards a raised platform. Upon that raised platform a ruined chair stood, this chair had once been a magnificent throne the same throne that Atem had once sat on. Throwing the Pharaoh to the ground, Aknadin moved over to the once throne and sat.

"How do you like this nephew? I'm on your throne. Where I should be? A brat like you should never have sat here."

He leant forwards, "You were just like your father. Both pathetic little rats which I failed to eradicate. But now I can dispose of you and then I shall move onto your father."

Atem kept quiet. He couldn't deny he was slightly afraid of his uncle but mostly he kept quiet as he had nothing to say. What good would words do right now? Nothing, that's what. Aknadin rose from the throne and grabbed Atem, dragging him to his feet. But before he could do anything a brilliant gold light appeared out of nowhere. Aknadin scowled as he looked at his brother and the other priests, including his own son.

"How did you get here?" He spat.

"The same way you did brother," Aknamkanon said, "Now, release my son."

Aknadin turned the boy to face the others, and brought a knife to his throat. "And, if don't."

"Then you will leave me no option but to release him by force." Aknamkanon said, keeping his cool although fury rocketed through his veins.

Aknadin eyed the others, no one seemed to dare to make a move as they risked Atem's life. Atem was shaking, he kept his gaze fixed on his father the whole time.

"Well," Aknadin said, a smirk on his face, "If you want him come and get him."

No one moved, but soon Seto had had enough. He didn't care that he was about to attack his father, all that mattered was that he freed his cousin. So, using his Millennium Rod, he fired golden light at Aknadin. Aknadin was forced to duck which meant that he shoved Atem away from him. Atem stumbled away due to the force his uncle had used, but before his knees buckled Aknamkanon caught him. He held his son close to him ignoring the flashes around them.

"My son." He said, "You're safe."

Atem returned his father's hug but he couldn't deny that he wanted Yugi right now. The time he had just spent with his Uncle had, he had to admit, scared him meaning that although he was been comforted by his father, he wanted the closest thing he had to a brother.. Yugi. Aknamkanon turned his attention to his priests, calling out warning to them, but the whole time he held onto his son. Atem watched on as well, he watched the priests fighting for him. As he watched he could feel the old bonds they had, but maybe they weren't quite as strong as the one he had with Yugi. The fight went on and on, with neither slid giving in. There was the distant sound of running footsteps which caught Atem's attention. Glancing over his shoulder he was Yugi and the others running towards the scene. But they stopped a safe distance away, Yugi and the Pharaoh made eye contact. Atem wanted to run him but he was in shape to do this.

The battle continued, Aknamkanon shielded his son as several attacked sailed past them. But soon enough Aknadin was over powered, falling to the floor with Mahad and Seto towering above him. Aknamkanon strolled over to him, leaving Atem on his own, looking in disgust at his brother.

"You will never hurt my son again; I will make sure of that."

Aknadin just laughed making Aknamkanon grab him by the scruff of the neck.

"You tried to kill my son too many times when he was growing up, but never again."

Throwing him back to the ground, Aknamkanon nodded to Mahad. Mahad used his magic to send Aknadin back to the afterlife where there were people waiting for him.

Aknamkanon looked round to where he had left his son, but Atem was surrounded by some people who he did not know. He started towards them before he fully took in the scene. Atem was on the floor but he was supported by a boy who looked very similar to him. An old man who had a striking resemblance to Shimon, was on the other side of his son and also appeared to be providing comfort. Aknamkanon just observed the scene, he sighed and continued his walk towards his son.

Atem saw his father approach and used Yugi to get to his feet.

"Father.."

"My boy," Aknamkanon set his hands on Atem's shoulders, "You seem to have a choice to make and know that whatever you decide I will support it all the way."

Atem opened his mouth to say something but no sound came out. Instead his father just hugged him and planted a gentle kiss on his son's forehead. A moment later he was gone leaving a very confused boy behind. Yugi rushed to Atem's side and looked at him. The latter gave him a small smile before allowing himself to be led away.

X

* * *

X

The Pharaoh stood at the top of some concrete stairs, these stairs led down underground. Yugi and the others waited around him, it was for the Pharaoh to chose when they proceeded down the stairs. After a few moments Atem looked to Yugi, who automatically came to his side and helped him down the stairs and into the underground chamber. Once at the bottom, Yugi hung back and watched as the Pharaoh moved forwards. Stepping up onto the platform, Atem looked to the spot where his uncle had attacked him. On the stone floor was a large red patch, unconsciously the Pharaoh held his injured arm as he remembered those events. It was not that coming was a sad moment, in fact the Pharaoh was quietly content but there was a reason for being here.. it was to make that choice. The pharaoh sighed, and waited for Yugi to join him having heard approaching footsteps.

"I think.. I don't want to do this." Atem said, slowly, "I already gave up my life when I was Pharaoh, I don't want to do that again. I want to see things and do things.. I don't want to end my life after such a short time again."

"That's ok. It's your choice." Yugi said, smiling at him. "You're sure this is what you want."

"I am."

X

* * *

X

Ta da!

Please leave a review :D

There is one more chapter coming, there I will say what I'm up to next. :D

Thanks for reading :D


	9. Epilogue

Thanks to my reviewers!** SerenePanic, Atem-Fan4eva, SweetPearl, Akai22878 **

I really do appreciate it and HUG!

I know I got this out quick, I didn't expect to get it out so early.

Long chapter.. seriously 8 pages!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

X

* * *

X

**Epilogue**

Yugi walked through a small field with the shadow of a magnificent building behind him. Finding the stone beach he sat and sighed. He'd been here at least three times this week and he would probably come three times next week as well. Sighing again, Yugi closed his eyes and enjoyed the cool breeze which danced across his face.

X

* * *

X

It had been little under two months since they had returned from Egypt and during those two months things had been pretty peaceful, nothing out of the ordinary happened they all just got on with life. Grandpa went back to the shop, Joey and Tristan were still being themselves, Tea was getting more involved with her dance classes. As for Yugi he spend time most of his time with Atem, getting him settled into life. With the help of Kaiba, Yugi had managed to get everything that was needed for Atem, like a birth certificate, medical records etc. They even managed to get something which said that Atem had finished school, so luckily for him he did not have to suffer in school like the rest of them.

Atem had toned down the hardness in his voice and manner. He became a very gentle person, that (they discovered) was not because the events in Egypt had affected him. It was that his true personality came out, Atem was a very kind and caring person who would only become a commanding figure when he had to. This was not very often as Atem had stopped duelling, this was because of the events in Egypt, but it was his choice so no one said anything about it. So, Atem mostly helped Grandpa in the shop during the day.

It was only towards the end of second month something went wrong. Atem started to drink a lot more, in fact he took to taking a bottle of water around everywhere with him. This didn't really worry anyone but there was more to come. Atem became very tired, Yugi had lost counts of the number of times he'd come home and seen Atem asleep on the sofa. This got Yugi concerned as he had heard Atem getting up during the night and lost noticed that Atem was starting to get thinner. The final straw came when his vision started to blur. Yugi dragged him to the doctor where they were referred to hospital. There a few tests were done, whilst waiting for the results Yugi was watching Atem like a hawk as the once Pharaoh started to get a little twitchy, which was understandable. But Yugi was on hand to make sure he kept calm.

The results came... Atem had developed type two diabetes. This was a complication from his kidney transplant. Atem's blood glucose was high and he was not producing enough insulin to control that level. So, he was given a injection pen and blood meter. A care term was set up, they were given a list of signs to watch out for. Throughout the whole time that the doctors were taking them through everything, Atem kept quiet. He seemed to be struggling to come to terms with everything. It was safe to say that it was a relief to get out of the hospital and back home. Once there Atem took himself off to his room, with everything they'd just received while Yugi filled Grandpa in. Yugi suggested going up to Atem, but Grandpa disagreed. Atem needed time to get used to the idea.

"He'll bounce back." Grandpa said, with a smile.

**...**

The months turned to a year. In that year Yugi joined a duel monsters tournament set up by Kaiba, he tried to get Atem to join but he did not. Atem didn't play duel monsters anymore, it seemed he would not budge on that not that Yugi expected him to. As this was a Kaiba Cooperation Tournament is would go above and beyond. The finals were in different countries with the grand final being in London, England. Yugi, being the skilled duellist, made it all the way to the finals and he was excited about going to the UK. The grand final day came and the mood in London was fairly excited. Correction. _Extremely_ excited as the World Campion, Yugi, would face off against the world number two, Kaiba.

**...**

"Oh blast, how do you get this thing to work." Grandpa scoffed, pressing random buttons on the video camera.

"What are you trying to do?" Atem asked, evenly.

"I'm trying to get this silly thing to record, I'm going to record the whole match." Atem looked at Solomon with a bemused look, "Don't look at me like that Atem, I know Yugi's duelled Kaiba before and won. But I never recorded one before, it will be exciting."

Atem extended his hand for the camera, Solomon gave it to him watching as Atem inspected it. He was startled by the laugh that Atem let out.

"It's already recording, and has been for the past two minutes." Holding up the camera, so that Solomon was in the shot, "Smile, you're on camera."

Solomon grabbed the camera back and pointed it at Atem, "Smile, you're on camera."

Atem laughed again as Grandpa had his revenge on him before reaching the bag he and Yugi were sharing. Pulling out a small blue device, Atem went on to test his blood sugar.

Apparently forgetting that the camera was recording, "How are you?"

"I'm a little high..." Atem trailed off.

"Blimey my boy, are you sure you took the right drugs?"

Atem laughed again but then spotted Yugi, so he pointed. Solomon then remembered the camera and pointed it at Yugi. Yugi made his way out onto the arena, as people saw him they cheered. Raising his hand to greet everyone made them cheer louder. Looking around he saw Atem and Grandpa sitting closest to the arena, the perks of being the family of the world champ had its uses. He waved to them, who waved back. Taking his place on the arena he waited for Kaiba to appear which he did a short time later, taking his place opposite Yugi. The players both had microphones so the audience could hear them. They also had to connect their duel disks to the main computer so the scores would be projected on to screen around the stadium.

Kaiba nodded to Yugi, they had a agreement that Yugi could say what he was about to.

"Hey everyone!" A massive cheer, "I first want to thank all of you for coming along today. Also, do cheer for Kaiba even though I'm about to kick his butt." Another loud cheer accompanied by a groan from Kaiba, "Now, I have a secret which I have kept from everyone including members of my family. When I entered this tournament it was not about proving my skill or winning the prize money because frankly I don't care about that. I entered this tournament that if I won the prize money would go to a charity. This charity is Kidney Research because I don't want anyone else to go through what we did. My brother," Pointing to Atem, "He went through kidney failure in fact both his kidneys fail and for awhile all hope seemed lost to us."

Various cameras round the stadium had found Atem now, "But of course he pulled through and that left me with the feeling that I had to do something. I don't want anyone else to go through that or have to entertain the thought that someone they love dearly may leave them. So, when I win that prize money I am going to give to them so they can use to prevent this from happening to anyone else."

A massive cheer erupted around the stadium, all in respect of Yugi and Atem. Even Kaiba was clapping. Most, if not all, of the cameras had found Atem who was wearing a smile which was so gentle and yet gave of the sense that he was overwhelmed by what had just been said.

Grandpa pointed the camera back at Atem who mouthed into it 'Thank you Yugi'.

**...**

Another year went by. But by the end of this year, something would happen. They should have known that eventually something would go wrong. Like the saying goes 'All good things must come to an end'.

**...**

Yugi sat at in the living room doing his homework, he had decided not to go away for college, like the others, he wanted to stay local. Grandpa was in the kitchen, cleaning most likely, and Atem was asleep as far as Yugi was awake. Something seemed off with Atem. They had be notified that something seemed wrong when Atem last when for his meeting with his diabetes care team. They had run a few tests and where still waiting for the results. Atem had started to sleep for longer amounts of time and was eating very little. They had originally thought that Atem was coming down with the flu but when he started to gain painfully muscle cramps Yugi urged him to tell his doctors. That was when they had performed the tests.

As they had been on the way home from the hospital, Atem revealed a secret. His skin on his forearm had become unnaturally itchy for some time, he even showed Yugi. The section of the skin was a very angry red colour from where it had apparently been scratched raw on many occasions. Yugi asked why he'd never said and the response was that he'd thought nothing of it.

So here they were. Yugi in the living room, Grandpa in the kitchen and Atem asleep. Yugi scribbled away on his piece of paper but a creak on the stairs made him look up. Atem had descended the stairs and was looking at Yugi. Yugi stood, Atem was holding a hand to his torso and seemed to be in pain.

"Yugi... it.. I... hurts."

Yugi gasped and darted forwards as Atem collapsed. Yugi caught him just before he hit the floor.

"GRANDPA! GRANDPA CALL AN AMBLUANCE!" Yugi yelled.

Grandpa came running into the room and saw the pair on the floor.

"Yugi? What -"

"Grandpa. Call 119 now!"

He did not need telling twice, darting over to phone he was quick to dial those numbers. In a flash the paramedics arrived and whizzed Atem away with Yugi and Grandpa following in the car.

Once there, they were forced to wait while the doctors worked. After a painful two hour waited the doctors came;

"I'm afraid you're brother is in kidney failure again."

"What? How!" Yugi snapped.

"It's a complication from having diabetes. There is always a risk that the kidneys fail. I know your brother had a double transplant two years ago and then the risks were not as high as they are now. I am telling you this because you need to know. Because effectively your brother's health has deteriorated from two years ago this puts him at risk of many things -"

Yugi couldn't listen anymore. He shed tears and wished that this was a painful dream.

But it was not. Yugi and Grandpa stayed by Atem's side and watched as he steadily got worse. There was only a small glimmer of hope as it was only one kidney which had failed this time, the other was fine. But still the doctors were looking for a suitable match. After nearly two weeks in hospital a match was found, but over that time Atem had grown quite weak. His cheeks were hollow and well his whole appearance gave the look of someone who was not well.

The next wait came as Yugi and Grandpa waited for news on the transplant surgery. Yugi was very jumpy reacting to everything despite Grandpa's best efforts to console him. After two hours Yugi was extremely anxious he even thought he heard a long beep like when a patient heart monitor was picking up no heart beat. But they were too far away from anyone on a heart monitor for it to be that. A little while later Doctor Mason returned with an emotionless face. He sat down opposite Yugi and Grandpa, sighing. He bit his lip before saying;

"We did everything we could. But he was just not strong enough."

Doctor Mason explained what happened but Yugi didn't believe it.

"It's not true. If it is then tell me straight."

"Yugi. Atem's dead."

After Doctor Mason had said, that tears leaked from Yugi's eyes and he buried his face in Grandpa's chest. Doctor Mason sighed and waited awhile before handing an envelope to Yugi.

"He asked me to give this to you if he didn't make it. I'm very sorry for your loss."

Yugi took the letter and Doctor Mason walked away. Yugi's hands tremble as he saw Atem's hand writing. Opening the letter he read it;

_'Yugi,_

_If you're reading this then the worst has happened. Before I go into anything else I need to say this. Oh for the love of Ra?! Seriously? Damn it! Curse this body. Yeah, anyway. I know this will be very hard for you and I feel for you, I would give you a hug but for obvious reasons I can't. I'm sorry I didn't make it, I am really am. I can't get out of my mind how hard this will be for you. But please Yugi don't spend your life mourning me, this is how it would've been if I'd gone to afterlife if my uncle hadn't attacked me. You can go it alone, I know you can. But in some ways Yugi, you are never alone we can never be parted. I am always with you and you are with me. Don't feel sad for me because I am gone. I'll be with people who love me as well as you do.'_ The wet patches on the paper told Yugi that Atem had been crying as he wrote the next part._ 'I really am going to miss you Yugi. You know, I never had a sibling when I was growing up. But.. Yugi you are the closest thing I will ever have for a brother. I love you like a older brother should. I know I shouldn't say that as it makes it harder for you to move on, but I never told you that when I was ... alive. Oh Yugi I really am sorry I'm not here anymore, I wish I was. Thank you. Thank you for everything. And to Grandpa, tell him he has my thanks for making me so welcome and feel so loved. So these are my final words, I need to finish this as you'll be coming in soon and I don't want you to read this unless I die. Which I must' of as you're reading this. Anyway, I love you Yugi and I hope we will someday see each other again._

_Your loving brother,_

_Atem,_

_P.S. If I haven't died and you find this. Do. Not. Use. As. Blackmail.'_

Yugi's tears fell faster after reading it, even though he had had a slight giggle at two points in the letter. The first being in the second line and the another being at the very end. Letter in hand, he wrapped his arms around Grandpa.

**...**

"Hello Joey, It's Solomon Moto here."

"Hi, what's up?"

"I need to inform you about something. I'm afraid that last night Atem passed away."

Silence on the end of the phone.

**...**

"Tea? It's Solomon Moto."

"Hey Mr Moto, how are you?"

"Tea, as much as it pains both me and Yugi. I need to tell you that Atem passed away last night."

"What? God no! This can't be."

**...**

"Hello Tristan, It's Yugi's grandfather here."

"Oh Hi, what can I do for you."

"I need to tell you something. Last night Atem passed away."

"Oh my god, no. No!"

X

* * *

X

Yugi sighed as he gazed down at the headstone which bore Atem's name. The funeral had been the worst. Joey was the only one who had made it back before the funeral. Seeing both Tea's and Tristan's faces on the day had made the realisation of what had happened even worse. Everyone Atem had come into contact with had turned up. Even Kaiba. Pegasus. The Ishtars. Everyone.

That was a week ago now, everyone went back to adjust to normal life. But Yugi couldn't. His college had given him what they called 'Mourning Absence' which meant that he was not expected at college until he felt ready to return. Yugi doubted he'd ever be ready. After he sat by Atem's grave for almost an hour he got up. He knelt in front of it and kissed the stone.

"See you soon brother, I miss you."

He walked home and once there sat in the living room. Looking at the mantelpiece where a picture of Atem was, this picture had Atem giving his gentlest smile and made Yugi smile just looking at it. Next to the picture was a small candle. On one of the tables there was a picture of Yugi, Atem and Grandpa. In fact a small number of pictures had gone up. The letter that Atem had written was framed in Yugi's room. Yugi had even started to wear Atem's favourite hoodie.

Grandpa came into the room and lit the candle on the mantelpiece before sitting with Yugi. He wrapped his arms around his Grandson as Yugi started to cry.

"He's with us Yugi. Always."

**End.**

X

* * *

X

*wipes tears*

**SerenePanic** - Remember when you said I'd been nice to Atem? Did I make up for that?

In all seriousness I have to say I did have tears when I was writing the ending... :'(

...

Please Review, if you want to.

I had to put London in, because I'm British and London is awesome! XD

Yeah, I put a bit of banter between Grandpa and Atem to show the relationship they have. :)

...

The Music that helped me with this chapter is:

Taylor Swift - Safe and Sound

Avril Lavigne - When You're Gone ...

Thanks to every single one of you. You guys are awesome I am going to be writing an AtemXMana fic and if not then I shall work hard to get my season 4 fic off the rocks.

Follow me on Facebook for updates. I shall see you soon, I'm going to go cry now... I am actually quite sad... :(


End file.
